


« Le Gouvernement détermine et conduit la politique de la Nation. »

by BlueFloyd



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Maître des Horloges mais pas que, Mi-Dieu Mi-Maître, Thinly veiled metaphor, concentration des pouvoirs, hyperprésidence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Come to daddy JupiterAnd get your lightning rod readyFor I'll come down on you like 10 000 voltsI'm the King of GodsI've got democracy on holdAnd I've got you in my bedSo let's get tyranny started





	« Le Gouvernement détermine et conduit la politique de la Nation. »

« M. Philippe, le discours du Président une journée avant le votre est-il une forme de remise en cause de votre indépendance ? »

Des flashs dans sa tête. Lui sur une chaise, ses mains attachées dans son dos par une cravate. Emmanuel debout devant lui, appuyé sur son bureau qu’il enserre de ses deux mains. Emmanuel derrière lui, passant sa main dans la barbe de son premier ministre. Emmanuel lui glissant à l’oreille « Je ferai un discours devant le Congrès le 3, histoire que tout le pays comprenne la dynamique à l’œuvre ici. Est-ce bien clair, Édouard ? ». Sa tête renversée, soudain, Emmanuel qui enserre son menton. Le visage de son président à l’envers, en contre plongée, auréolé du plafond de l’Elysée. Son propre gémissement. « Est-ce bien clair, Edouard ? » Son acquiescement, si servile qu’il s’en voudrait presque, mais tout ça est effacé par la main d’Emmanuel sur son entrejambe, soudain, sa récompense, si longtemps attendu, son désir qui va enfin être assouvi...

Retour au présent. « Bien sûr que non. Le Président et moi-même travaillons évidemment en collaboration et nos discours seront complémentaires. Le rôle du Président est de fixer un cap et celui du Premier ministre de le mettre en œuvre, c’est à moi et mes équipes que revient la charge de faire les arbitrages quotidiens qui permettent d’atteindre ce cap. Nous sommes en parfaite cohérence avec le Président. Question suivante ? »

Plusieurs heures après l’épisode de la chaise. Vêtu juste d’une chemise ouverte et de la couronne qu’il s’est fait faire sur mesure, Emmanuel le contemple depuis l’embrasure de la fenêtre. « En définitive il en va de toi comme du reste des Français, Edouard. » Une pause. « Je décide, tu exécutes. »


End file.
